Can I have this dance?
by unitedstatesoffrancis
Summary: Steve, Tony and Peter went to a ball and after 70 years of being frozen his first dance was none other than his husband Tony Stark.


Note: This is part of "Dance in the dark" a spidepool drabble. I'd recommend for you to read it.

There was a ball that Tony was invited to and he wanted the whole family to come. I told Peter to join us and I managed to make him say yes.

I have never been to a party like this before so I don't really know what to expect. All I know was it was fancy filled with rich people, and dancing. Yes, dancing. I'm not really sure if I know how to dance because I've never danced before. Thinking of it makes me shrugged my shoulders.

I was wearing a jet black coat and pants with navy blue long sleeves and Tony was wearing an all black suit. He made me wear this color because he thought it would bring my eyes to a glow which it did.

The three of us headed to the venue and went inside. The venue was rather enticing. It was very glamorous to say the least. When we arrived everyone turned their heads to stare at us. It was creepy at first and as I look into Tony he seems used to this kind of attention. Not long after we arrived some people were already talking to Tony and I was here standing beside him.

We told Peter to explore the area and told him he could have drinks but not too many or I'll get mad at him. I could see he's getting bored with all the fancy people squirming around his dad and I. I saw him take a glass of champagne and walked through the sea of people to the garden.

After some people tried to get my husband's attention from me the band played a mellow music which encouraged everyone to dance. I looked at Tony who seems to be enjoying the free liquor from the bar—he had stop drinking much since we got married and got Peter—and I went to see him.

"You seem to be enjoying your drinks" I said tapping his back.

He looked at me and almost chocked. Don't tell me you forgot you have your family with you.

"Oh. Hey babe." He said wiping his lips with his handkerchief.

"Uhh. I just finished talking with one of the investors." I saw Tony tried to hide his glass of scotch from me. Too late.

I took a seat next to him not minding the gentlemen's taking their dates to dance. I let out a deep sigh when Tony reached for my hand "May I?" he said smiling.

I looked at him not really sure if I'd take the invitation but hey, how can I resist someone as gorgeous as Tony Stark. "I would love to"

I took his hands and he escorted me to the main hall where everybody was enjoying the night. His right hand held my waist and the other held my hands. We stood there for a couple of seconds then he started to move slowly. I followed him when suddenly I stepped his foot.

"Sorry" I mouthed. He looked at his foot feeling it if it was okay—I am a super soldier you know—who knows what could happen to his toes.

"Steven Rogers, don't tell me you don't know how to dance?" he then looked up with his wide grin on his face.

"Uhh . . . technically this is the first time someone asked me to dance" I answered biting my lower lip.

"90 years in existence and no one has asked you to dance?" he said mockingly. I let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Well then, I am well honored to have this chance with you, my husband" he added and I blushed. I can't help it. He's too gorgeous too ignore.

He took a deep breath and held me again in his arms. "Just trust me and I will lead you" he said.

We started swaying slowly to the music wary that I might step on him again. The melody was slowly getting to our senses and it just felt comfortable. He taught me the basics—the box step—which I find very easy when you get the hang of it although I still managed to step on his feet a couple of times.

I never knew dancing could be this lovely. For someone who belonged in the battlefield for my whole life this was something to celebrate with. I looked straight in the eyes of my husband, noticing that big brown eyes and how they manage to make me fall every single time is a mystery. I was smiling the whole time thinking of how precious my first dance is—which is with my husband—and I have Peter with me now. I could never ask for anything more. Caught up in the moment I noticed in the corner of my eye my son who seems to be dancing out in the garden with a stranger. I just smiled and looked at Tony again.

This is something to be treasured. My first dance lesson and it's with my husband.

The music stopped and then the band played another. This time everybody was in sync. They were dancing like they were choreographed, like the one in one of the Step up movies I've seen. I looked at Tony with a puzzled glare.

I heard someone say Jazz.

"Alright maybe we should head back to our seat." He told me grabbing my arms away from the dancing crowd.

I followed him of course, I would not want to stand there not knowing what's happening.

"Maybe you could teach me that some other time?" I looked back at him and I saw him taking his liquor again.

"Yeah maybe" he replied.

"Easy with the alcohol" I left Tony for a moment when I noticed he was talking to someone again.

For some minute I found myself having conversations with random millionaires who turned out to be an investor or an aspiring investor for the company. All these people talk about was business and I have no interest in it.

I decided to call it a night when I felt Tony had enough—or a lot—to drink. I searched for Peter and went to the car and drove home.

Tony was drunk. I didn't expect him to get this drunk but he did, I sat him in the back seat where Peter is and headed home.

'I will have to give him the 'talk' tomorrow when he wakes up.' I uttered to myself.

'he's not gonna dance his way out of this.'


End file.
